k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario the Realtor
Mario the Realtor is the 6th blooper that K41 made, and it was released on July 15, 2017. Plot: Mario accidentally sells K41's house, so the duo look for a new place to stay. Events: The blooper opens with K41 waking up in a log cabin. He is confused by this, because this is not his home. There is also a tree in his house. He opens the window to find Mario outside, and asks him why he is in a log cabin and where his house is. Mario explains that he sold his house, and shipped his belongings on a rocket to outer space. K41 says he needs to live somewhere, and Mario says he can help by being a realtor. Mario then shows him a small island criminal base, and K41 declines because of the neighborhood it is in, which appears to have a lot of criminal activity and where all the houses look run down. Mario says he is showing him these because they are in his price range. Mario then shows him a garage with a criminal hideout on the 2nd floor, a swamp hideout, an electrical outlet that is on fire, a burning building, and a little house with a pool. K41 declines all of them except for the house with the pool, but then an old man says to get off his property, scaring them away. Mario then shows him what appears to be a big 2 story house with a garage, which K41 accepts, but Mario then says it's not the one. Mario then pushes the good house out of the way to reveal a porta potty on a trailer. Mario opens it but Steve is in the middle of using it. K41 goes back to the other house and asks if anyone lives there. Mario says no, because technically the family who lives there are out shopping. K41 says he'll buy it, and pays 250 in whatever the currency is. They go inside, and explore and admire the house. He even states that him, Mario, and Steve can live here, as it has 3 bedrooms. Steve enters the house and asks if they need a 3rd roommate. Steve says the house looks cool, but there is one problem with it. Before he tells K41 what it is he is crushed by a falling piano. Then the actual owners of the house show up, and K41 sorts it out by trading houses with the family. It is then revealed that Mario never actually sold K41's old place, and they buy the house from him, and K41 and Mario move into the new house. Mario tries to walk inside the house but K41 tells him that he can't live with him because of the problems he caused. K41 thinks about it for a second, then decides that Mario can be roommates with him, but for the first night he has to sleep in the portapotty. Characters: (Can be Main, Secondary, Antagonist, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo, or Mentioned) K41 (Main) Mario (Main) Unseen Old Man (Minor) Unseen Family (Minor) Steve (Minor) Criminals (Cameo) Cops (Cameo) Trivia: The house that K41 and Mario buy is a reference to The Simpsons. Steve dies by being crushed by a piano. Although K41 and Mario move to a house, in Pipe Pressure they are shown playing video games at Peach's Castle. It is unknown whether they just visit or they live there instead, or in addition to their own house. Mario tries to sell K41 all kinds of different houses, but people already lived in all of them. Mario appears to have superhuman strength as seen in this blooper, as he pushes a huge 2 story house with a garage with relative ease.